


Surprises, Sherbert, & Sex

by yffismydrug



Series: MarkSon Christmas [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Smut, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Mark and Jackson are the only members left in the dorm for Christmas. Jackson has been disappearing lately even though all Mark wants is some company. Will Mark be forced to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas by himself?





	Surprises, Sherbert, & Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on December 14, 2015

Mark was just getting dropped back off at the dorm he shared with the rest of the GOT7 members. He had been asked by his manager to come in that day and work on his singing for the concert they would be having next year. Their Christmas album had come out recently, and the producer had been content but not fully pleased with Mark’s parts. Even though everyone else thought he had done a fine job, it did not matter if the producer was not happy. 

This was always a more depressing part of the year for Mark, so he had actually been glad to get a distraction. All the other members were spending time with their families for the holiday. Even BamBam had gone home to see his family. The only people left in the dorms were him and Jackson. Neither of them had been able to get plane tickets to go home, leaving them stranded in their dorm. Although other members had offered for them to stay at their houses so they would not be stuck with only each other, neither of them wanted to be a burden on them and their families during this time of year.

Now...it was not that he did not like the fact that Jackson and him were left alone. After all, they were still hiding their relationship from the rest of the members, not to mention the press, and doing a pretty good job if they said so. But ever since the rest of the members had gone to see their families, Jackson had been almost non-existent in the dorm. He always said he had places to go and things to do, which meant Mark would be stuck sitting around alone, sipping on hot chocolate, and watching old Christmas movies.

It was Christmas Eve now, and Mark was starting to wonder if he was going to be spending the night alone. He had hoped to spend it with Jackson...but he had no idea if that was actually going to happen. Jackson had disappeared early in the morning and had not told him if he would be around. Not to mention he was getting home later and later the last couple of days. Mark had even tried staying up for Jackson one night and had fallen asleep in the process. He had woken up on the couch the next day with a cover laying over him, a pillow under his head, and the television turned off, meaning Jackson must have come back at some point in the night.

“Merry-frickin-Christmas…” Mark sighed as he walked up the stairs to the floor their dorm was on. Eight long flights of stairs to head up, because their building did not have an elevator. Even if it did, they had been told to take the stairs whenever possible to get some additional exercise.

As Mark continued climbing the stairs, he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked it in case he had missed a call or text from Jackson. He was hoping to see something from him saying he would be around at some point tonight, or even right when he got back. Sadly, however, there was nothing, so he slid it back into his pocket and ran his hand through his hair.

When he finally reached their door, he pulled out his key and slid it into the lock. It looked like it was going to be another boring night for him. In the otherwise silent hallway, the key turning in the lock seemed to make a deafening sound. 

“It’s going to be another boring and lonely night...isn’t it?” Mark asked himself with a small sigh. That’s all I can really expect after these last few days, he added to himself while pulling the key out of the lock and shoving it back into his pocket.

When the door flung open, however, something was instantly different. Maybe this would not be another boring night.

Whenever Mark would be coming back to an empty dorm at night, he would make sure to leave a couple lights on. Coming home to a darkness was always creepy to him. All the other members knew that as well and would keep a couple lights on for Mark if they knew he would be coming back alone. But now…it was pitch black. There was no reason for it to be dark in here.

“I know I left the light in here on…” Mark whispered to himself as he squinted into the darkness. 

Suddenly, he heard a noise. The sound of feet shuffling over the floor came to his ears. Freezing right where he stood, Mark held his breath and waited to see if he would hear more. Had a crazy fan somehow managed to find their way in? Or even worse, was it a break in!? 

What do I do? What do I do!? Mark screamed at himself. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

Panic flooded him as he looked for the closest thing to him to use as a weapon. There was nothing light or small enough for him to pick up though, leaving him with nothing to defend himself with. All he had were his fists and the dorm key he had in his pocket.

A creak of the floor boards came from not to far away, all of the sudden. Turning around to face where the sound had come from, Mark raised his fists and prepared himself to fight whoever was there if he needed to. His breaths were shaky and a bit shallow, but he was ready for anything. He just had to punch whoever it was square in the nose, run out of the dorm, and call the police. Simple enough...right?

You got this...you got this...you go-

“Surprise!” came a sudden shout from the darkness.

Completely taken by surprise, Mark yelled, toppled backwards, and fell onto his butt. He knew the voice that had yelled at him, and glared up through the darkness at him. He should count himself lucky that he did not knock his head against the corner of the small table that stood only a couple of inches away from him.

“You weren't suppose to fall,” Jackson said as he scurried over to the wall and flicked on the lights, illuminating the once dark room. 

Mark raised his arm and blocked the light that was suddenly filling the room and blinding him slightly. He could still make out Jackson looking down at him though. Jackson had a small cringe on his face, and rightfully so if you asked Mark.

“What did you have to do that for!?” Mark shouted back as he picked himself up from the floor and straightened out his clothes a bit while dusting himself off. “I don't see you for the past couple of days and now you scare the shit out of me by pulling some sort of stupid prank!? Not cool man!”

“Don't be mad at me!” Jackson whined as he went back over to Mark and gave him a huge hug. 

Mark tried pushing Jackson's arms off of him to show him he was not happy about the prank, but eventually gave up when the older started planting small kisses along his neck. He knew Jackson had not meant anything bad by his little prank, and he also knew his lover did not usually tend to think things through fully before doing them. Anyways, he had never been able to stay mad at him for long. That was one thing about Jackson, he had a way about him of making people forgive him easily.

“Fine...I won't stay mad,” Mark eventually said with a slight eye roll. 

“YAY!” Jackson shouted in triumph before kissing Mark once more. 

“But that's only because it's Christmas Eve,” he stated right away. “Pull something like that again and I'm not talking to you for a month, and I mean an entire month.”

“Would you still let me do other things to you in that time period?” Jackson questioned. 

“You have a one track mind when it comes to sex,” Mark sighed as Jackson released him. “I should withhold sex since you kept leaving me all alone these last couple of days. That’s the punishment you deserve!”

“I did it for a reason though!” Jackson claimed, quickly pulling a tie out from his pocket and walking over to Mark with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“What are you doing now?” Mark quickly questioned. “You know I'm not into those things, Jackson,” he reminded him while taking a couple steps back from his lover. 

“It's nothing perverted,” Jackson claimed, lowering his hands a little as he looked at Mark with large eyes. “Just trust me. Alright?”

Mark always knew he could trust Jackson, so he nodded his head and allowed him to continue. Feeling as Jackson positioned it over his eyes so he could not see anything, he could only feel as there were small tugs as he secured it in place. He could also hear the older humming to himself, clearly pleased at his work.

“J-Jackson…?” Mark called out as his vision was taken away and the room went silent. “Are you still here?” he asked nervously.

“Give me ten seconds and I'll be right back,” Jackson told him before giving him a peck on the lips and slinking into another room. 

Mark reached his arms out to try and stop Jackson from leaving him alone blind, but he was already too far away and his hands only grasped at air. With his bearings completely lost, there was nothing for him to do but stand there and wait for Jackson to return. He stood there with his arms at his side, playing with the bottom of his shirt, waiting for Jackson to return to him.

Just like Jackson said, he had not been long. Without saying a word, he began guiding Mark to where he wanted him. Jackson stood behind Mark with his hands on his shoulders, and gently pushed him along. Mark stumbled a couple of times along the way, but Jackson always had a hold of him so he would not fall or hurt himself. 

It was only when Jackson stopped Mark from walking any more that the blindfold was removed from his eyes. When Mark opened his eyes, and looked in front of him, he could not help but let his jaw drop.

“Jackson…what is all of this?” Mark asked, turning around to look at the older who had a pleased smirk running across his face. 

“Well, I knew you couldn't get a flight back home for Christmas…so I figured I'd do something nice for you as your loving boyfriend,” Jackson explained. 

Turning back around, Mark looked at what Jackson had prepared for them. The large table they usually ate at with everyone else was covered with a large white table cloth. There were three candles sitting on the table, all of them red and nestled in small wreaths. Plates were filled with steaming food, and even two glasses of wine were sitting out. No doubt Jackson had asked to borrow a bottle from someone. After all, he knew nothing about wine, and they were not supposed to have any alcohol in the dorm.

Arms were suddenly around his waist and Jackson's chin was resting on his shoulder. A small kiss was planted under Mark’s chin, and a smile could not help but spread across his face at the sensation.

“I was learning how to cook for you,” Jackson told him to break the silence. “I wanted to do something nice for you, instead of just ramyeon or something boring we have all the time,” he explained.

“You learned for me?” Mark asked, seeing there were easily eight different dishes sitting on the table, none of which looked easy to prepare. “Everything looks so amazing...I can’t believe you prepared all of this…”

“That's why I was gone for so long each day,”Jackson explained. “I was trying to learn how to make as much as I could, and practiced making everything more times than you can count on your hands.”

Jackson used one of his hands to turn Mark's face towards him and planned a kiss on his lips. Mark in turn reached his hand back and entwined his fingers in Jackson’s hair slightly, keeping their lips connected for a bit longer. When they broke apart, Jackson led Mark to his seat and pulled it out for him. With a smile on his face, Mark sat down and watched as Jackson took his seat. 

“The other members are going to be jealous you learned how to cook like this,” Mark told him with a small laugh. 

“Oh they aren't going to find out!” Jackson exclaimed. “Then I would turn into a cook all the time and that's boring!”

“What if I tell them?” Mark asked.

“Please don’t…” Jackson begged, rubbing his hands together with a slight pout on his lips. “I don’t want to turn into the one who has to cook all the time. That means less time with you and when you prepare food so much...sometimes you don’t even feel like eating it anymore. And you know how much I enjoy eating.”

Mark just shook his head at Jackson with a small laugh and a smile on his face, letting him know without words that he would not tell the other members about his new talent. At the same time though, he was glad Jackson would only be cooking for him. It made him feel special.

“You're not going to be able to tell how delicious all this food is just from looking at it,” Jackson told him. “Dig in!”

Looking at all the options before him, Mark selected something that looked good, and popped it into his mouth. Right away, a wonderful blend of flavors filled his mouth. He never expected to taste anything like this coming from Jackson.

“Who taught you how to cook like this!?” Mark asked as he reached for more food and placed it in his plate. “This is fantastic!”

“Taecyeon did,” Jackson replied, leaning forward on the table to watch Mark enjoy his cooking. “He's one hell of a teacher...and slightly shouty when you almost set fire to the kitchen...”

“You almost did what!?” Mark shouted in shock, his eyes going wide with shock.

“That’s why I said almost,” Jackson reminded him. “He put it out in time before it could grow or spread,” he explained, as if that made things better. “But that should teach him not to keep cloth towels near the stove…” he added with a slight pout on his lips.

Mark laughed before putting a little more food in his mouth and chewing it in pure delight.

“Is Taecyeon who you got the wine from as well?” Mark questioned, tapping his fork lightly against the wine glass filled with the red liquid. 

“Yepp!” Jackson answered happily. “Now let's keep eating so we can get to dessert. Taecyeon also taught me how to make something good that I’m sure you’ll enjoy just as much, if not more, than dinner.” 

Jackson could not stop himself from kissing Mark a couple of times during their meal when he had some sauce on his lips or a piece of rice sticking his his cheek. Mark had protested slightly the first couple of times, but after that came to enjoy the extra attention he was receiving. He could tell Jackson was only trying to make the holiday something special for him.

The two of them continued eating and talking for the next half an hour before they were both full but still had room for dessert. 

While Mark volunteered to clean off the plates and stack them into the sink, Jackson went to the fridge and pulled out the dessert and got things ready. He placed their desserts onto a tray and popped it under a silver dome so he could keep it a surprise for Mark. He then carried it over to where he had arranged for Mark and him to sit and relax while enjoying the dessert. An ice bucket was also placed on the table so the remaining wine could rest in there as they finished their meal. A few smaller candles were scattered on the table, keeping everything dimly lit.

When Mark was all finished putting everything into the sink, Jackson led him over to where they would be sitting. He had made sure to arrange everything so it would be perfect for them to relax. While Mark had been out practicing, he had moved the couch to face in front of a large floor-to-ceiling window. He had also moved a table in front of the couch so they could sit on the floor and have something to lean up against. There was a thick cover in the floor for them to sit on and a bunch of pillows were scattered around as well and placed on the couch. The Christmas tree everyone had set up together was also in view and lit for their occasion.

Seeing all that Jackson had set up for them made Mark smile. He saw their covered dessert sitting on the table along with the wine bottle. Jackson led him to where he wanted him to sit, and then went over to the large window and pulled open the thick curtains the group used to ensure they would have their privacy. When he opened them up, Mark was greeted to the sight of light snow fall against the dark, night sky. One of the perks to living on a top floor of a building, nothing to get in the way of the snow in winter. It was always a perfect view. 

Jackson came back over and seated himself down next to Mark. They positioned the pillows around them, and partially used the blanket on the floor to cover their legs so they would keep nice and warm. Once they were fully situated, they both looked over at one another.

“Do you like it?”Jackson asked almost nervously, his large eyes looking directly at Mark for an honest answer. 

“I love it,” Mark replied, leaning in and planting a quick kiss in Jackson's lips. 

“Then I hope you like dessert just as much,” Jackson told him before removing the metal cover to reveal two cups of chocolate mousse sitting in clear glass bowls. There was a bit of whipped cream sprayed on top along with a couple mint leaves and a cherry.

“That looks amazing!” Mark exclaimed with his mouth already watering. 

“And it goes great with the wine as well,” Jackson told him as he grabbed the bottle and poured more wine into two new glasses. “Taecyeon worked hard to find a wine that would work with both dinner and dessert.”

“You’ll have to thank him more when you see him next,” Mark said as he watched Jackson reach for the wine glass and dessert.

“I’ve already thanked him a million times, but I can easily do it again,” Jackson said with a small laugh.

Passing one of the glasses to Mark, he then passed him a bowl of mousse as well, and a spoon. The two sat together in silence for the most part as they ate their dessert, drank their wine, and watched the snow fall. For the two of them, sometimes the best times spent together were doing things like this. Simply relaxing in the company of one another and spending some quality time together, especially with their busy schedule, which made that hard to do most of the time. 

After they had finished their dessert, and the remaining wine, they stayed where they were sitting and rested there together. Mark rested his head against Jackson's shoulder, while they held each other's hand. Jackson was also occasionally kissing Mark on the top of his head. Every now and then, Mark would tilt his head up for a kiss on the lips, and of course Jackson would return the kiss with even more passion. That eventually turned into a full make out session. 

Jackson lowered Mark to the floor so he was resting on his back, and climbed on top of him. The two of them really started kissing then. Jackson's hands were traveling all over Mark's body as Mark weaved his fingers into Jackson's hair. 

The two of them continued going at it until both of their shirts were thrown off somewhere and they were panting for air in their burning lungs. The pillows had been pushed out of the way and the blanket was no longer under them. Even the table had been pushed a bit to give them more room. They had been moving so much that the candle had been blown out, making the room even darker than before.

“I have one more surprise for you,” Jackson told Mark as he leaned up and eventually got up and helped Mark to his feet. 

“Just one?” Mark questioned as he got to his feet and looked at Jackson. “At this point, I'm expecting a surprise every hour or so.”

“I could make that happen…but you wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight then, and you’d be very sore in the morning,” Jackson explained before planting a small, quick kiss on Mark's lips. “Now follow me,” he said while taking Mark's hand and leading them towards their bedroom. 

Along the way, Jackson turned off the lights on the Christmas tree with a flick of the switch. He could feel as Mark got closer to him after that, nuzzling against him in the dark.

When the door to their shared bedroom opened, Mark saw Jackson had moved their two beds together and fitted a large sheet over them to transform it into one large bed. There were some new pillows on the bed, making the bed look even more comfortable than it ever had before.

“You made us one big bed,” Mark said with a smile on his face, loving the fact that Jackson wanted to share a bed with him like this.

They had shared a bed before, but that had been when the beds were apart, and that had not been the most comfortable thing ever. This time around, hopefully things would be different. 

“I did, but that's not even the real surprise,” Jackson stated before turning the lights on. 

In the middle of their bed, Mark spotted a little orange and cream colored kitten with a red bow tied around its neck. The little creature was peacefully sleeping while being curled up in a small ball, breathing lightly so its little back rose and fell peacefully with each breath. It was one of the cutest things Mark had ever seen.

With his mouth hanging open, Mark walked over to the bed, carefully crawled on, and picked the little kitten up into his arms. Jackson crawled onto the bed as well and watched as the kitten began waking up and stretching in Mark's arms. The two of them looked at each other before the kitten let out a pleased little meow and began cuddling up against Mark. Mark looked back down to watch the kitten’s tail flicking back and forth and saw as it’s nose and ears twitching as tried to figure out who he was. Was he going to be a friend or a human scratching post?

It was only when the kitten give another little meow that Mark let out a small laugh and nuzzled his nose against the kitten’s head. Friend. He was going to be a friend.

“Jackson...how…?” Mark questioned add he began petting the kitten. “How did you get this little guy?”

“Begging…lots...and lots...of begging,” Jackson explained. “This building allows pets, so that just left begging JYP to let me get one.”

“How did you get him to say yes?” Mark asked just as the kitten jumped out of him arms and started rolling around on the bed. Yeah...this kitten knew he was cute and was playing it to his advantage.

“If we have a full day of schedules…he gets first dibs to watch over him,” Jackson said with a small laugh. “That was his only condition after I begged him for three weeks straight.”

“You begged him for three weeks!?” Mark asked.

“Well...more like four...but it was only for three weeks that I asked him each day if it would be alright,” Jackson explained as the kitten rolled around more on the bed and started swatting at Mark’s foot. “Sending him picture of him...showing him all the cat things I had bought for him...even sending him videos of kittens. I went all out to get him to agree,” he continued explaining cheerfully, being glad his persistence had paid off.

“So does our little boy have a name yet?” Mark asked. 

“He does. I had to name him before adopting him,” Jackson stated before reaching down and removing the bow from the kitten's neck. 

Mark reached down to the tag hanging off a black collar around the kitten’s neck. 

“Sherbet?” Mark asked, raising one of his eyebrows while looking at Jackson. 

“We can always change it if you don’t like the name,” Jackson told him with a shrug off his shoulders. 

Mark looked back down at the kitten to see him playing with the ribbon Jackson still had in his hand. The older was oblivious to the kitten’s easy entertainment and could not help but smile at the situation.

“No need to change it. I think it's a perfect name,” Mark finally said as the kitten pulled at the ribbon with his mouth before flopping down onto his side and pawing at it to try and free it from Jackson’s grasp. 

Releasing the ribbon, Jackson leaned forward, grabbed Mark’s face in his hands, and started kissing him once again. Mark leaned forward, placing one of his hands on the bed for balance, and the other on Jackson’s hip. They were starting to get really passionate, when they remembered the small guest in the room with them. Looking over at Sherbert, they saw him covering his eyes with his paws, as if he knew what was about to happen between them. 

“You know what your daddies are about to do,” Jackson told the small kitten as he picked him up and cuddled him in his arms. “We shouldn't corrupt your small, virgin eyes though,” he told the kitten who gave a small meow in response. 

Quickly, Jackson got off the bed, placed the kitten into the hallway, and closed their bedroom door. Before returning to the bed, he turned off the lights, and opened the curtains of the one, large window in their room. Only then did he strole back over to where Mark was waiting for him on the bed. 

“Now...where were we?”Jackson asked, standing next to the bed and watching Mark as he moved around on the bed a little. 

“We were about to do something too dirty for kitten eyes,” Mark replied with a smirk in his face. 

“Aaahhh! That's right!” Jackson exclaimed before jumping on top of Mark and staying to kiss him. 

The bed made a loud, protesting, creaking noise, causing both of them to pause slightly. There was a slight moment when they questioned if the bed would give out under them, but that quickly subsided when they shrugged their shoulders.

The two of them wasted no time before they started kissing again. They were pulling their bodies closer together, craving for more contact. Along the way, they started stripping each other as well. Mark had no problem getting rid of the jeans Jackson was wearing, since they were looser. Jackson on the other hand had been tempted to take scissors to Mark's skinny jeans which he swore had been glued on. 

“You should stop wearing these so we can have sex easier,” Jackson told him before tossing the jeans next to the bed in a crumpled pile.

“I like making you work for it,” Mark commented back as he wiggled his butt into the mattress, at the same time tempting Jackson with the forming erection already throbbing between his legs.

They had not been able to touch each other like this for some time now since they had been working on their comeback and promotions. Being that deprived of each other, neither had a problem getting hard. 

Jackson slowly started kissing down Mark's body, knowing right where he loved being kissed and played with. The way Mark would move beneath him, the gasps of pleasure leaving his lips, everything was great about his reactions. He continued making his way lower and lower until he reached Mark's throbbing member. Without any hesitation, he started licking at it and running his hand up and down the shaft. He heard the way Mark moaned in pleasure and smiled at himself. 

Yes...moan for me, Jackson said to himself as he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds Mark was already making, knowing he was desperate for something more.

When Jackson thought he had enough pre-cum on his fingers, he lifted his head and looked at Mark to see he was flushed and already sweating a little bit. His chest was rising and falling quickly, and his nipples were already hard and begging to be played with.

“It might hurt a bit while I prep you since we haven't done anything together in a while,” Jackson said as he reached his hand down and started circling his finger around Mark's puckered hole. 

Mark let out a small moan as he continued watching Jackson. He had never been hurt by Jackson, so he had no reason to think this time would be different. Besides, nothing could be more painful than when Jackson had taken his virginity. Having a huge cock pushing into you, no matter how well prepped you are, is still going to hurt like a bitch.

“I trust you,” Mark replied with a nod if his head. “Prep me so we can get to the best part,” he told him while quickly licking his lips.

Jackson nodded back before lowering his head and taking Mark's erection into his mouth. He wanted to at least do something for his lover to distract him from the bit of pain and discomfort he would be feeling. As he began lightly sucking on Mark’s erection, he started pushing one of his fingers into him. He could hear a groan escape Mark’s mouth, but it was not one of pain. 

Good, at least he isn’t telling me to wait or stop, Jackson noted, remembering how sometimes Mark had wanted to go slower because of the pain.

Mark let out small moans and gasps as Jackson moved his finger in and out from him. There was a slight sting, but it was one he knew would disappear as he continued getting stretched.

Fuck...I’m already so turned on by only having one finger inside of me. What will it be like when he shoves his cock in me again? Mark questioned as another gasp passed his lips.

Slowly, Jackson worked on getting a second finger pressed into Mark. He then started moving them around more, spreading them, making sure Mark would be ready for him. 

Mark fisted the covers under him and arched his back slightly as he felt Jackson working him open. The feeling if his fingers in his ass and his mouth on his cock was almost enough to make him cum right then. He wanted to wait until Jackson was actually in him though. Cumming while Jackson was inside of him was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced...and there were a lot of things since starting their relationship that he had experienced.

In a couple more minutes, Jackson popped his mouth of Mark's cock and removed his fingers from his ass. 

Sitting up more, Mark looked at Jackson with a heaving chest. He was about to move to go and return the favor. Before he could get very far, however, Jackson stopped him, and pushed him back down onto the bed. Mark fell back down, not that he had far to fall, and looked questioningly back up at Jackson.

“Don't get up,” Jackson told him as he crawled over Mark more. “We'll do it a different way tonight.”

Mark stayed lying there and watched as Jackson continued climbing over him more. In the end, Jackson's knees were by his head, and his cock was hanging down in front of Mark’s face. Jackson was leaning forward with his forearms keeping him held up so he would not crush Mark’s head. 

Grabbing onto Jackson’s hips, Mark lowered them until he was able to get his mouth around his tempting, huge, leaking cock. As soon as he started sucking and licking Jackson's cock, he could hear him moaning in pleasure. 

“F-fuck…” Jackson moaned in pleasure. “Mmmmm...your mouth is always so amazing,” he stated before letting another moan pass his lips. 

Pleased with how he was doing, Mark never stopped moving his tongue and sucking on Jackson. Some people are turned off by the taste of pre-cum, but Mark found Jackson to have quite a pleasant taste. It was even better when he would actually cum in his mouth.

Soon, Jackson started moving his hips. He could not hold himself back from doing it because Mark was doing such an amazing job sucking him off. All he could think about was wanting more of his cock in Mark’s mouth. After all, he knew Mark could deepthroat him without any problem. It was one of the younger’s hidden talents.

Since Mark still had a grasp on Jackson’s hips, he was able to keep him from gagging him on accident. He did have to admit it was hot the way he was mouth fucking him though. Mark could tell how desperate Jackson was to get more pleasure from his mouth not only from how he was trying to move his hips, but also the desperate whines leaving his mouth.

Mark continued sucking on Jackson until he started lifting his hips away from his busy mouth. Releasing his hips, Mark watched as Jackson began to maneuver back down between his legs. While Jackson was moving back into position, Mark took the time to plant a couple of kisses wherever he could reach.

“I love you so much,”Jackson told him before gently kissing him. 

Mark lifted his arms and looped them around Jackson's neck, keeping him right in place. As they continued kissing, Jackson slowly started pushing into Mark. He could feel Mark tense up at first, but move his hips slightly as a silent signal it was alright for him to continue. Both of them moaned into the kiss, and only parted when Jackson was all the way inside. 

“Are you alright?” Jackson asked as he held back from moving. “Are you in any pain?” he questioned, wanting to ensure there was no discomfort at all.

“You feel amazing,” Mark gasped out in pleasure as his eyes rolled back into his head slightly. “Move...move now…” he begged.

Having no problem complying to that request, Jackson slowly pulled himself out before pushing back in at the same pace. That earned a loud, drawn out moan from Mark, whose back was arching slightly in pleasure. His toes were already curling against the mattress, gripping at the sheets. 

Jackson moved at this slow pace a couple more times, wanting to make sure Mark was use to him again, before speeding up a bit. 

When he sped up more, Mark dropped his arms away from his neck and started fisting the sheets again. He would have grabbed onto Jackson more, but he did not want to accidentally scratch him. Since Jackson often took his shirt off during their practices, he did not want to risk leaving any marks that could draw questions from the other members. That would be a sure fire way to give away they were dating.

Now free from the tight grasp around his neck, Jackson leaned back up and grabbed onto Mark's hips. In this new position, Jackson was able to thrust harder and faster. That drew even more cries of pleasure from Mark as they moved. It also did not help that he was abusing Mark's prostate, driving him crazy in the process. Mark had his head thrown back and was letting loose a train of desperate cries of, “more”, “please”, “harder”, “again”, “faster”, and “oh, God”. It was obvious Mark was losing himself in all the pleasure and was struggling to form any real sentences that did not involve begging Jackson for more.

Jackson could tell Mark was getting closer to his release by the way he was clamping down around him. It was an amazing feeling, but there was something else Jackson wanted to keep in mind. There was a position Mark enjoyed a lot, so because it was almost Christmas, Jackson decided they should do that position. 

Slowly, Jackson pulled out from Mark, causing him to lean up and look confused. Mark’s face was flushed and his eyes were lustfilled. It took all the self-control Jackson had in order not to pound right back into Mark and start fucking him like a wild animal again.

“Why did you stop suddenly?” Mark whined, not liking how empty he felt. 

Without saying anything, Jackson continued moving on the bed while maintaining eye contact with Mark. In complete silence, Mark then watched as Jackson crossed his legs and leaned back on one if his hands while stroking his erection.

“Does this answer your questions?” Jackson asked while rolling his hips slightly and giving Mark a lustful look.

Right away, Mark understood what Jackson was talking about. Licking his lips, he got up and crawled over to Jackson. Continuing to look Jackson in the eyes, he noticed when his gaze wavered down to his cock which was bobbing up against his stomach as he moved towards him. He also saw how Jackson licked his lips slowly before pulling at his bottom one with his teeth.

Mark continued slowly approaching Jackson until he was almost nose to nose with his lover. Lowering his head slightly, Mark ran his nose against Jackson’s neck, knowing it was a sensitive area for the other. He planted a couple small kisses along Jackson’s neck, along with a few small bites which would not leave any marks behind. When he finally pulled away, Jackson leaned forward to try and kiss him, but he leaned back and shook his head with a smile on his face.

“Don’t be so eager,” Mark told him, sticking his tongue out while moving back even more.

“How can I not be eager when you were just teasing me like that?” Jackson questioned, grabbing onto his erection hard so he would not cum before getting inside of Mark again.

With a smirk on his face, Mark positioned himself over Jackson’s throbbing erection and slowly started lowering himself. Jackson helped him a bit at the end so he could wrap his legs around his hips like he did every time. It was only when Mark was settled into the new position that he spoke again.

“I love this position so much,” Mark moaned out as he felt himself sinking all the way down on Jackson's erection. “I can feel you so deep.”

“I know you love this position, that's why I wanted to do it,” Jackson replied sweetly with a smile running across his face while he watched Mark’s face turn a deeper shade of red. “I want you to feel so good...you can never think of having sex with anyone else but me.”

“Why would I ever want to think about having sex with anyone but you?” Mark questioned, shifting a bit on Jackson and muffling a moan in the process.

“The way you attract people...I’m kind of shocked you hadn’t dated anyone before me,” Jackson explained, kissing Mark’s adam’s apple a couple of times.

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Wang,” Mark commented back, accompanied with a small eye roll. “You befriend just about everyone you meet and you get so close to them within a short period of time,” he pointed out. 

“It’s a blessing and a curse,” Jackson chuckled before planting a couple more kisses on the younger’s heated flesh.

A small pout crossed Mark’s lips as he looked at Jackson. The older simply looked back with his head cocked to the side slightly.

“It looks like you have something you want to say,” Jackson then stated, waiting to see if Mark would say anything else before they began fucking again.

“Were you serious when you said you’d never done anything with anyone before me?” Mark asked in a small voice.

“Dead serious,” Jackson answered before pecking Mark on the lips. “Besides for one time in third grade when a girl kissed me...but that was gross,” he explained. “I enjoy kissing these lips much more.”

“Good thing these lips are all yours then,” Mark said as he shifted just enough to get Jackson’s erection to brush against his prostate slightly. 

“And you can have mine all you want,” Jackson said with a large smile running across his face.

“All I want?” Mark questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.

“All. You. Want,” Jackson said again, practically feeling the lust oozing off of Mark as they sat there as his cock remained nestled in the tight heat of the younger’s ass.

Mark smiled, took Jackson's face in his hands, and started kissing him on the lips as if they had not kissed each other in a year. He then started grinding his hips down and moving to give them both pleasure. 

Jackson in return started moving his hips for added pleasure. With one arm wrapped around Mark's back, he lifted the other to the younger’s leaking erection and started moving his hand up and down the shaft. He could instantly feel Mark shiver on top of him, showing he obviously was enjoying the added attention.

Still refusing to break their kiss, they moaned into each other's mouth and continued moving. Mark loved the way Jackson's strong arm held him in place, and Jackson loved the way Mark moved his hips so sensually. The sound of their slapping skin was only muffled a bit by their moans and Mark’s cries of pleasure.

“Close…” Mark finally whined out as he broke their kiss, settling now for planting small kisses on Jackson’s face and neck. 

“Mmmmm…cum with me, Mark,” Jackson told him and he quickened their pace even more. 

Mark nodded his head and moved his arms so he was holding onto Jackson more as he was plowed into. If he had not been holding on so tightly, he probably would have been bucked off his lap at this pace. Not that it would have stopped Jackson. At this pace, if he fell off, he knew Jackson would take complete control again and go right back to plowing into him.

“Mmmm...you ride me so good,” Jackson moaned out before leaning in and nipping at Mark’s nipples.

“Aahh! Don’t do that!” Mark begged, knowing that would only make him cum faster.

“But I enjoy teasing you and playing around with you,” Jackson stated with a smirk on his face before slowly licking around the nipple he had just bitten.

“L-later! Tease me...all you want...later!” Mark managed to get out between moans.

“Is that a promise?” the older asked with a hard thrust up before sucking on Mark’s other nipple, causing the younger to arch his chest towards him more.

“Yes! J-just make me c-cum!” Mark shouted while still moving his hips at their current fast pace.

“Remember what you just told me for later,” Jackson told him before he really started thrusting his hips once again.

Neither of them lasted much longer at their current pace. Not to mention the beds sounded like they were about to give out with how much the two of them were bouncing on them. 

Mark was the first to reach his orgasm. His cum sprayed over their stomachs, chests, and Jackson's hand which never stopped moving for his entire orgasm. The tightness around Jackson's cock from Mark's orgasm was enough to push him over the edge. He came long and hard into Mark, filling him as much as he could. As he came into the younger, he could feel the way Mark shuddered against him and laughed a little in satisfaction. Mark always had that small habit of laughing after they were finished with sex, it was his way of showing when he was sated enough.

“You feel so good…” Jackson hummed, moving his hips a bit more to milk a couple more moans from Mark and to make sure both of them had cum as much as they possibly could.

“Felt so good…” Mark moaned back, half collapsed onto Jackson as he panted against his neck with his eyes closed.

Jackson had to work a bit more to hold Mark’s weight up in their position, but it was no problem. It was always worth it to him when Mark acted all cute and tired after sex.

While they were both panting, after coming down from their highs a bit more, they detangled from each other and collapsed onto the bed. Jackson had needed to help Mark move because the younger complained how his body felt heavy and he could not maneuver correctly. Of course Jackson helped without having to be asked twice. He knew the younger enjoyed being looked after once they were finished, but he did not mind. It was always the least he could do after the way he always pounded into him.

When they were untangled from one another, Mark ended up laying on his back while he stared up at the ceiling, while Jackson laid on his side, propping himself up on his arm to watch Mark. As they laid there in silence, Jackson watched as some beads of sweat rolled down Mark’s face. Neither of their faces were flushed anymore, and for the most part their breathing had returned to normal.

Eventually, Mark turned to his side and smiled back at Jackson who had a pleased look on his face. He then scooted in closer to his lover, and allowed Jackson to hold him against his chest, even though they were sweaty and covered in some cum. 

They laid there holding each other, Jackson running his fingers through Mark's sweaty hair. In the meantime, Mark grabbed the top of one of the many covers laying on the bed, and started wiping some of his cum off their bodies. They would have to do the bedding anyways now, and both were glad Jaebum had written out instructions for them so no one would flood their dorm on accident while trying to do it.

As they lay there, the silence was abruptly broken. Mark’s phone went off, signaling a text message. He was going to ignore it, but then four more came quickly after. With a sigh, he turned around in Jackson’s grasp, reached over the side of the bed, and pulled his phone from his pants pocket. 

“Who is it?” Jackson asked as he watched Mark unlock his phone. 

“Oh! We're in a group text!” Mark exclaimed happily. “The other members are wishing us a Merry Christmas,” he said while turning his phone towards Jackson for him to see. 

Hyungs~! Merry Christmas! Hope you get lots of presents under the tree!  
-Yugyeom

Merry Christmas everyone! Mark, Jackson, you better not be making a mess of our dorm! I’ll make you clean it up if we come back to a disaster!  
-JB

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! We have snow this Christmas so go out and play in it!  
-Youngjae

Merry Christmas! Everyone! Have a good Christmas and eat lots and lots of food!  
-BamBam

I hope everyone has a great Christmas! Mark, sorry you have to be stuck with Jackson...but make the most out of it!  
-Jr.

“That means you got them too,” Mark stated after they had finished reading through what everyone had sent to them.

“I'll have to reply tomorrow…or… today,” he said after seeing it was exactly 12:00am on December 25th. “Just reply back for the both of us,” he told Mark, nuzzling his nose against the back of his neck slightly. 

“Alright, give me a second,” Mark said before he began typing away on his phone.

Merry Christmas from Jackson and I! One guess at who’s too lazy to get his phone and reply himself! Hope everyone is having a good time with their families this holiday!   
-Mark 

After that was done, Mark put his phone on silent, and placed it on the nightstand. No more interruptions were needed tonight. They could all wait for the morning.

“Merry Christmas,” Jackson said and he leaned over and kissed Mark again. 

“Merry Christmas,” Mark replied. 

The two of them were about to start kissing again when they all of the sudden heard a faint meow coming from the other side of the door. 

*Meow* *Scratch* *Scratch*

They thought they could ignore it for at least a little while, but Sherbert was persistent and kept at it, and was pawing at the door so much they both feared he would wear a hole in it eventually if he kept at it.

“We can't leave him alone on his first night here…and on Christmas on top of that,” Mark told Jackson with a slight pout on his lips. “He’s our family now.”

“Stay here. I'll go and get him,” Jackson replied. 

Getting up from their warm bed, he went right over to the door and opened it. Before he could even reach down to pick Sherbert up, the little kitten ran to the bed and jumped into it, going right to Mark who he started showering him with kisses. 

Jackson closed the door, walked back over to the bed, and crawled under the covers. By the time he was situated, he saw Mark giving the kitten kisses on his nose and playing with his ears. Sherbert was happily meowing back, loving all the attention he was getting from one of his daddies.

“You're going to make me jealous,” Jackson told him. 

“You're going to be jealous of a kitten?” Mark asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Of course! He's getting all your kisses!” Jackson exclaimed, pointing at Sherbert who looked too pleased with himself at the moment for being the center of attention. 

“Then you kiss him too so I can be jealous,” Mark told him as he passed Jackson the kitten. “You already got plenty of kisses from me tonight,” he added when he saw the look Jackson was giving him.

Jackson brought the kitten up to give him a kiss on the nose, but the kitten stuck it's paw out and covered Jackson's mouth with it. Eyes wide, Jackson leaned his head back and looked down at Sherbert. The cat had his ears tilted down, but not completely flat against his head and looked like it was almost glaring at him in a questioning manner. 

“M-maybe he was just shocked?” Mark said, not knowing why Sherbert had just rejected Jackson like that. “You should try again, I’m sure he’ll let you kiss him this time around,” he added.

Nodding his head, Jackson then tried again to kiss Sherbert again only to have the same thing happen. This time, Sherbert had his ears pressed flat against his head and let out a small hiss of contempt.

“WAE!?” Jackson shouted. 

Mark could not help but laugh at the current situation. The kitten was actually refusing Jackson's kisses! Sherbert looked like he wanted nothing to do with Jackson right now and just wanted to run away to anywhere but by him.

Pouting his lips, Jackson tried again and again to plant a kiss on the kitten’s nose. Each time, however, the kitten evaded him, either turning his head or putting his paw over Jackson's mouth. Jackson tried a couple more times to kiss the kitten on the nose, but it started meowing frantically and trying to get away from him.

Releasing the kitten, Jackson watched as it scampered away back to Mark and curled up next to him, watching him as if he had just dumped a bucket of water onto him or something. Jackson looked down from the kitten, to Mark, and then back to the kitten with the most confused look on his face.

“I’m the one who adopted you!” Jackson told Sherbert in a hurt tone. “Why don’t you love me back!?”

“Jackson...he’s a cat...he isn’t going to answer you,” Mark told him. “Right, Sherbert?” he asked the cat while scratching him behind the ear.

Happily, Sherbert meowed a couple of times back while looking up at Mark. 

“You like my kisses,” Mark said next.

A long, pleased sounding purr came from Sherbert this time.

“He’s answering you!” Jackson exclaimed, pointing a finger at the kitten and giving Mark a hurt look.

“Ha! Ha! Relax, Jackson,” Mark told him as he picked up the kitten and moved him so he could lay down. “Let’s just go to bed and worry about the connection you and Sherbert have later,” he told him with a slight chuckle.

Jackson scooted closer to Mark and pulled him in for a tight hug. Mark hugged him back, but they both soon heard a distressed meow coming from between them. That was followed by Sherbert wiggling his way out from where he had been resting and curling up at the foot of the bed where he immediately fell asleep.

“At least he knows not to come between us in bed,” Jackson said with a smile on his face before kissing Mark on the lips one more time that night. “We won’t have to take time teaching him that.”

“Jealous of a cat…” Mark tisked before looking down at Sherbert and then back up at Jackson. “And he was a present from you to.”

“But you loved all of my surprises and presents from today,” Jackson said triumphantly.

“You worked really hard for me. I can tell,” Mark told him with a smile on his face. “I’m so thankful you tried so hard to do all of this for me. It means a lot.”

“Just wait until you see what I have planned for New Years,” Jackson told him in a mischievous voice.

“You have more planned!?” Mark asked in a shocked tone.

“Of course I do! The guys will probably still be with their families so that…” he said, pausing to plant a quick kiss on Mark’s cheek, “...will leave us...all...alone…” Jackson stated before closing his eyes and resting Mark’s head against his chest. “Now let’s go to sleep. Santa still has to come tonight.”

“You know I’m too old for that...right…?” Mark asked, looking up at Jackson from where he was resting.

“What if I’m Santa, and I’m bringing you a special present that will keep you in this room aaallll day?” Jackson questioned.

“Then...I’d be interested,” Mark stated, closing his eyes and nuzzling up next to Jackson for some more body heat.

“If that’s the case, then we need to go to bed so morning can come faster,” Jackson stated.

“Goodnight, Jackson,” Mark said with a slight yawn, feeling completely worn out after working for the majority of the day, and then having some of the best sex ever.

“Goodnight, Mark,” Jackson replied, already half asleep.

Both of them were excited for what the day would bring. Not to mention they would have to go out and buy more necessities for Sherbert to make his new home comfortable. Although Jackson had already bought him things, Mark knew there would have to be a couple of things he had forgotten in all his eagerness. 

For Mark, this had been one of the best Christmas Eves ever, and already, he was looking forward to the next.


End file.
